Promise
by chesxca
Summary: I wrote this long before the last arc in bleach! This takes place a little while after the fight with Aizen and before Shinji goes back to the soul society, the best way to describe this as is Smut with a plot.
1. Answer Me

**I wrote this long before the last arc in bleach! This takes place a little while after the fight with Aizen and before Shinji goes back to the soul society, the best way to describe this as is Smut with a plot.**

* * *

**Answer me**

Shinji walked down the hall slightly annoyed, Hiyori informed him he was meeting her in her room after dinner, and he better not be late. He rounded the corner towards the door he knew was hers with a big keep out sign in red bold letters, he didn't bother to knock because she invited him in the first place. She didn't even look up when he came in, and that was odd.

He immediately could tell something was off, by the way she was hugging her pillow and staring out the window in a very girly like fashion. She never acted girly, at least she didn't in front of people. Especially in front of him. "Oi, monkey. Whats that face for?" he ruffled her hair the way he knew she hated and it didn't even seem to faze her.

"Shinji… I need ta ask you something… But you have to promise me you wont laugh… and you'll think about it before you answer." Now he was curious, what the hell had her panties in a bunch. He was trying to guess what she was going to ask him, and secretly hoped it was something stupid like "Do you think I'm pretty." That would be easy, he would tell her that she was the prettiest monkey he ever saw, she would hit him and then that would be that.

She still wouldn't make eye contact with him, and if it wasn't Hiyori he was talking to, he could swear there was a slight blush on her cheeks. "Fine. Ask away." He heard her suck in a big breathe but the question still didn't come, what could be so serious that she was stalling and making him promise not to laugh at her. Maybe she was gonna ask him something embarrassing, and that made him smile for a while. Maybe she finally grew up and had a crush on a boy or something.

Sure he'd be jealous but he wouldn't tell her that, he could always make her crush disappear if need be, and comfort her when she cried about it. He took a swig of the water bottle he had been holding in his hand and rolled his eyes. Girly Hiyori was being way more annoying than regular Hiyori, and that was saying a lot. "Shinji… I want you to be my first." He thought he was hearing things, he spit out the water he was choking on, and tried to catch his breathe.

"What? Hiyori, do you know what you're saying?" She nodded, he realized he was yelling and lowered his voice, "What happened to the whole, virgin bride thing you've been bent on forever?" He had to stop his first instinct of teasing her because she would probably beat the crap out of him, cry, and never talk to him again. That was the opposite of what he wanted, if she trusted him with something like this, he didn't want to ruin it.

"I don't care about that anymore…" She said it in almost a whisper, still hugging her pillow tight to her chest. "It's hard to explain, I don't wanna talk about it, just answer the stupid question." He was taken back, not only by the question itself, but by the way she was acting. She couldn't just drop that sort of bomb on him, and not answer him. She still wouldn't look at him, and that bothered him, what was going on in her head.

He thought about his words carefully, he didn't want to do anything to set her off, or make her bad, or even worse hurt her feelings. Hiyori may act like she's head strong all the time, but she was actually pretty sensitive under all of that feral monkey like behavior, he knew what she was really like. He was flattered that she asked him, but at the same time he was worried, "How long has she been thinking like this?" Was the one question he wanted answer the most. "Not until you answer mine."

She whipped around to yell at him, "I asked you first!" He noticed her eyes were a little red and puffy like she had been crying, but he didn't want to ask her about that too, she was feeling self conscious enough already. "If you don't want to, just say so stupid." That was the first time she made eye contact with him, and she dropped it almost immediately. She went to slap him when he said, "Maybe." But he caught her wrist before the blow connected. "What the hell do you mean maybe? It's a yes or no question, Shinji…"

"Fine… Or." She shot him another dirty look and was ready to slap him for beating around the bush. "As much as you don't want to, we need to talk about this. Hiyori this is serious, and I'm not gonna make a decision like that unless you fill me in on everything." He went to pull her into a hug and she pulled away, she was in no mood for that. "You want me to make love to ya, but you wont let me hold you? You're such a strange girl."

She sighed and laid against his chest, it felt weird to have his arms wrapped around her like that, but she didn't complain, or try to pull away. "Let me guess, you wont let me kiss you either." She didn't try to stop him when he tilted her chin up and his lips met hers, all she could think about was how soft and warms his lips were against hers and she didn't want it to end. She didn't exactly mean she wanted him to do it today, but the sooner she got this done and over with, the better.

She almost let out a groan when he broke the kiss, but she didn't want to seem more pathetic than she already was asking him to do something like that for her. He pulled her onto his lap and kept his arms wrapped around her so she couldn't move, he was going to get this out of her one way or another. "Now talk."

* * *

**I'm practically the queen of cliff hangers, eh, o Well I'll update it soon, it's not going to be a very long fic, maybe around five chapters, we'll see.-Chesxca**


	2. Promise Me

**Instant updates are my specialty.**

* * *

**Promise Me**

"Let me go…" She tried to escape from his grip but he was holding her so tight it hurt every time she tried to move. "I don't wanna talk about it, its none of your damn business!" She knew this was a stupid idea, asking him something like that, and expecting him just to go along with it. Her first fear was that he would laugh at her, tell her she wasn't pretty enough and tell her nobody would want her. But this was almost just as bad, somethings she liked to keep to herself, but he was going to make her talk.

"We can either talk about this like adults, or I'm gonna get up and walk out that door and we can pretend this conversation never even happen. It's your choice really, either ways fine with me." Shinji was a hell of a good liar, but it was hard lying to her. She could usually see through him, and call him on it, but she was too upset to figure it out now. She finally gave up struggling in his arms because she knew it was no use, the most she would gain out of it, was a couple bruises and a headache.

When she finally stopped thrashing around he loosened his grip to where his arms were just wrapped around her softly. "Just talk to me, okay… I'm not gonna judge ya. You can tell me absolutely anything, and I'll keep it to myself. You can trust me, you know that… You're just being stubborn. If it will make you feel better, I'll tell you something nobody knows about me afterwards. Then we'll be even, I'll know something you don't want anyone to know, and I'll tell you something I've never told a single soul."

He kissed her for the second time that day, this time on the back of her head rather than her lips. He was surprised she let it go, she usually tried to murder him when he stole a kiss or two. "Okay.. Fine!" She took a moment to find her words, she was curious to what he was going to say, and she was hoping it wasn't stupid. If it was she would kill him for tricking her, the last thing she needed right now was to be made fun off. "I know you think it's stupid, I just don't wanna die… With any regrets."

Things were finally starting to make since, the thing with Gin definitely shook her up a lot more than he thought it did. After she recovered, she seemed fine, she was back to training, back to causing mischief, and back to kicking his ass. "You're not gonna die, at least not anytime soon. I promise I'll do a better job to protect you." He meant that, with all his heart, he couldn't afford another slip up like that again. The last time, he almost lost her.

"But, I almost did… and there would have been a lot of things I missed out on If i had. I don't wanna risk that anymore…" Her reason made perfect since, he felt better about that. He half expected her to say something along the lines of all the other girls are doing, and he would have to give her a spanking for acting so immature. The fact she asked him couldn't stop a grin from forming on his face, he was glad she was facing away from her or she probably would of tried to hurt him.

He still thought it was a faze that would past, and there would be no going back after this. The one thing he feared the most is her regretting it, she could be saying she wanted this today, but she could be back to her virgin bride kick next week, and he wanted her to have the choice to do so. "Ya know what Hiyori, if you feel the same way in the month, well talk about it then." A month should have been plenty of time for her to make up her mind, he was a patient man, and she should be sure by then. "Do we have a deal?"

He waited for her to answer, and the smile on her face meant she was at least somewhat happy with his response. "Deal…" It was the blush on her face that made him realize he was still holding her, and at this point he was already playing with the end of her shirt. He finally let her go and sat up to leave until she grabbed the back of his shirt collar. "Are you forgetting something Shinji…"

He tried to think of something he forgot but drew a blank until she gave him a dirty look. "Oh yeah." It finally clicked, he was hoping she would of forgot about his promise to tell her something nobody knew about her. In reality he lied, he was pretty much an open book, but if he didn't tell her something, she was gonna beat him to a pulp. "About that, I'm not sure if I should tell you something like that… You might laugh at me."

The look on her face proved she was not amused with his little act, he really was making fun of her this time. He was stalling trying to think of something that wasn't "that" but he decided he might as well put it all out there. He smiled when he thought of the perfect way to tell her. It was the only thing he really kept a secret, and it would probably make her feel a lot better about this whole thing. "Monkey… I'm in love with you… I always have been and I always will be."

* * *

**I don't think that was too much of a secret after his world practically fell apart when she got cut in half. But I have a lot of time on my hands, and I've been neglecting this story forever, I finally have some free time so I'm going to go through and update my stories as much as possible.-Chesxca**


	3. Believe Me

**Hospitals are so boring! and the wifi here is iffy so I've just been writing.**

* * *

**Believe Me**

The last week could only be described as hectic for Hiyori, she was glad she could actually relax without thinking about how crazy everything had become, and she had no one to blame but herself. She sighed and sunk into her bath trying to figure out how she was going to handle everything. It wasn't like everything that changed, was for the worse, it was just that there was too many people in her business at one time.

She didn't care what Shinji had to say, it was his business too, if Lisa wouldn't of found them kissing a few days ago none of this would never happen. As much as Shinji preached on taking it slow, she still thought he was moving a little fast for her taste. She was glad he suggested they wait, because the littlest things already freaked her out. When he suggested they should start dating she was a bit taken back, sure he told her he loved her, and they were planning on getting intimate in the future, but she never thought of making a relationship out of it.

The first thing she noticed was the way he treated her changed, sure they fought as much as usual, but the rest of that time was spent in ways she never would have imagined. At first she was skeptical to the idea of spending at least an hour alone together every night. Though the nights were pretty uneventful, she defiantly noticed when his kisses went from being soft and sweet, to being almost rough and demanding. She always felt dizzy afterwards, and felt embarrassed that she had to take a minute to catch her breath.

It was in the middle of one of those make-out sessions that Lisa walked in, and then they had some explaining to do, and of course every person in the house found out. They were battered with questions and comments about its about time they got together. She was more pissed off to find out they were betting on if they got together or not, were their lives really that dull? Apparently they were because everyone in the house was betting on it, not to mention a couple people who didn't live with them. She reminded herself to punch Kisuke in the face the next time she saw him.

Then there was Lisa, she wouldn't drop the matter no how much she tried to avoid her. First she was pissed that she found out about her and Shinji's new relationship by walking in on them trying to suck each others faces off. She said a true friend would of invited her to watch, or at least told her about it instead of leaving her out in the cold. Lisa was one of her closest friends and she was someone she really trusted, so eventually she told her everything that was going on, and she was even less pleased with not knowing about the situation.

That's when her mind wandered to the last piece of advice Lisa gave her when she was practically scolding her. "You need to learn about your own body, before you let somebody else explore it." That thought made her sink even deeper into the water. She knew exactly what she was implying, but that was honestly a thought that never crossed her mind before. A body was something you washed, something you trained, and something you protected. What else was there to know about it?

Lisa explained how some parts were a lot more sensitive than others, and she was going to have a lot of reactions she's never experienced before. That was something she didn't think about, sure she know her first time was going to be something new, but she always assumed it was one thing rather than multiple things put together. She wasn't prepared for multiple things, wasn't it enough they had to see each other naked, and other embarrassing things. A whole bunch of weird things were gonna happen to her body on top of it.

At first she thought Lisa was trying to scare her out of doing it, but she found out the hard way last night. The first time Shinji kissed her somewhere besides her lips, it sent shivers through her whole body. It was during one of those embarrassing times when he had to stop kissing her so she could catch her breathe. Instead of waiting like he usually did he moved his lips down her collarbone making a sound escape her lips she didn't even know she could make.

She thought about the way he laughed when it happened, as if she wasn't embarrassed enough from it. "Stupid baldy… That's why I punched ya in the teeth." She growled again just thinking about it, she was so clueless when it came to this, and she would have felt dumb asking questions so she was going to try to figure it out herself. Just thinking about it made her blush, she felt like everyone would know what she's doing, was it normal to touch yourself? How else were you supposed to figure your own body out.

She hesitates and decided to start out slow, she brought her hands to her chest and gasped at how sensitive it was, she was always self conscious about the size of her breasts, they weren't huge like Lisa's or Mashiro's and she wasn't a freak of nature like that Orihime girl. She only wore around a C cup, and it made her wonder if girls with bigger ones were more sensitive than hers. After a while she figured out which things felt better and noticed her breathing was getting a bit heavy.

She was still nervous about her hands wandering lower, but if it felt too weird she could always stop. Right? She was stalling, her hands roamed over her stomach and grazed her thighs so she could build up the courage to touch the one place she worried most about. How was she going to be comfortable with Shinji touching her like this if she couldn't do it herself? *It's now or never* she thought finally sinking her hand a bit lower.

A knock at a door almost made her jump out of her skin, "Oi, Hiyori. Ya still mad at me or what?" She sighed and sunk back into the water, so much for that. Who knew when she would ever bring herself to try something like that. She wasn't mad at him earlier, but now she was. She already planned on skipping their time together tonight, one because of her nosy house mates, two because she just wanted some time alone. But of course that was out of the question now.

* * *

**The way I'm updating I'm going to be done with this story in like a week, shesh. Maybe I should work on the other ones. This chapter made Hiyori seem a little Occ, but any girl would be self conscious about something like this. -Chesxca**


	4. Teach me

**Day off's are fun! But I actually wrote this at work, blushing, and giggling... Not my proudest moment...**

* * *

**Teach Me**

"Times up dick-head!" Shinji probably should of payed attention to the stomping down the hallway, maybe he should of braced himself or jumped out his window why he could, but he was too naive, thinking for once Hiyori was mad at someone besides him. The first sign that something was wrong was the way she kicked open his door even though it was unlocked, the second was he was able to catch her first before it came in contact with his face.

"Calm down will ya? You're being too nosy." She wasn't expecting him to block her punch, and she really wasn't expecting to be pulled onto his chest and held. He never even tried to block her hits, she used to think he wasn't capable of it because she was stronger than him. But the whole time he just took her abuse, for some reason she didn't understand. "Now say that again in people words, cause I'm not fluent in your angry monkey talk."

She huffed at his comment, he was trying to pick a fight with her because she couldn't hit tim, and she wasn't going to take the bait. She was more embarrassed to say it to him now, than she was a moment ago and she practically screamed it throughout the house. "I said your time was up, you said we were gonna wait one month, and its already been more than two…" She was waiting for him to laugh at her, or him to tell her she changed his mind or something but he just laid there quiet.

"I was honestly waiting for you to tell me you changed your mind. But obviously you're serious about this…" He was both disappointed, and relieved when their original deadline passed and she hadn't spoken word of it, he thought she went back on the path of wanting be a virgin bride like she always had, but apparently that dream was long forgotten. She moped at this, of course she was serious, he was the one beating around the bush and she was sick of it. "Maybe in a couple more w-"

She cut him off before he could finish his sentence, she was back in attack mode. Somehow she escaped his hug and she had him by the collar of his shirt. "I told ya already dick head, I'm sick of waiting! We're gonna do this now!" First he raised an eyebrow at her response, then he just kind of smiled about the whole situation. Not only were they in a compromising position, but she was demanding he had sex with her on top of it. He was sure one of Lisa's manga's started like this.

"Oh really? Then proceed." He put his hands behind his head and smiled at her smugly, he wondered how long it was going to take her to admit she couldn't make those type of commands when she was the one who didn't know what she was doing. The dumbfounded look on her face meant she figured it out already. "What's wrong Hiyori? I'm waiting. I know you find me irresistible and all."

She was ready to slap him, she could tell when she was being made fun of, and she wasn't in the mood for his teasing. He was going to make her say it, she knew that from the minute she started grinning at her. It was annoying and she wanted to storm off so he wouldn't have the satisfaction of making her say what he wanted, but she was already sick of waiting, and the next time he might just say no. "Shinji… You know I don't know how to." She knew those were the magic words because an annoyingly smug look was spread across his face.

"Here, how bout I give ya a hint. I'm not really in the mood yet, but you can help me change that pretty easily." He was lying, but he was curious to see what she would do, and what she knew how to do. He was a little let down when she just sat there and stared at him. He had to stop his first instinct which was to face palm, but he knew that would have made her feel more self conscious than she already was. "I'll make it easy for ya then." He moved her so she was sitting on the edge of his bed, and he stood in front of her.

He grabbed her hand and put it over his crouch but she pulled it away as quickly as he put it there. He rolled his eyes and chuckled at her behavior, she wasn't allowed to act so innocent after the way she was acting just a minute ago. He grabbed her hand again and guided her to rub against him again. "Just like that, Okay?" He knew better than to actually pull himself out just yet. That would probably just scare her off, to where she would never wanna try again.

He could feel himself finally start to grow hard, and the mixture of the tightness of his pants, and how roughly she was touching him was starting to cause a problem. She obviously felt the change too, snatching her hand away and looking at him for reassurance. "Don't worry, you're doing just fine… These are just getting in your way." He was annoyed with his belt, why at a time like this would it suddenly become way harder to unfasten, he considered just breaking the damn thing, but he didn't want to make himself seem too eager.

He finally felt relieved undoing his pants, and she didn't even seemed fazed by the bulge in his underwear. The feeling on her hand on the other side of the thin fabric was almost more than he could handle, it had been longer than he'd like to admit since he's been touched by someone else, and it was honestly a feeling he missed. He was trying to control his breathing, but he was already way past the point of having self control. He finally sighed "Hiyori… That's great, but maybe you should try using your mouth."

* * *

**Seven week time skips are cool, so are cliff hangers, but its even better having to split this chapter up because my dirty mind couldn't stop itself. Oh well, hopefully I can wrap this up soon. -Chesxca**


	5. Trust Me

**I've been working so much lately I haven't had the time to write, so much for writing a 5 chapter story.**

* * *

**Trust Me**

His comment made her face turn red for two reasons, she never thought pleasing a man would be so easy, even after Lisa told her it would be. She also said that guys had the hard part, because all girls were different . First she thought he was faking it, just so she would feel better about what she was doing, but the way he was staring at her said other things. She honestly thought he was going to blow her off and tell her he just didn't want to, or make her wait a ridiculous amount of time or something like that.

But obviously he was just a serious as her, and she was starting to feel a bit in over her head. "Hiyori, I'm kidding." He wanted to laugh at the relieved look on her face, but he was in a dangerous position to be picking on her. Telling her no all together would just cause a fight, her crying and not talking to him ever again. Weeks ago she even told him if he wouldn't do it, she would find somebody else who would. That was probably the worse thing he could possibly think of.

So manipulating her was the last thing she was going to try, this was probably the most dangerous of the things he'd tried so far. He was pretty good at getting people to do things he wanted them to do, but Hiyori purposely went out of her way to do the opposite, and he was figuring out a way to use it against her. Everyone telling her not to go through with it made her want to do it even more just to prove them wrong, but Shinji was the only one feeling the heat from it literally.

The only thing left to do, is to give her exactly what she wanted, just in small doses. She would either eventually freak out, or he would be able to hold her off at least a bit longer. He had even been relying on Lisa to slow thing downs, first he was mad at himself for asking her for help. The only thing she did was show Hiyori horrific manga, and tell her horror stories, sure it stopped her for a little while. But she started asking him about things she saw and heard from Lisa and that was even more unsettling than the situation in the first place.

The warning text he got from Lisa last night should of prepared him for this, but when she didn't show up, he figured she just chickened out or something. Which didn't seem like her at all, he needed to figure a way out to send Lisa an SOS without Hiyori noticing, but that was a lot easier said than done. At the same time it was a lot harder persuading himself to, when he was actually enjoying their time together.

He was trying his best to keep things slow, keeping his hands in the appropriate places for now, sometimes anticipation could be the most terrifying thing of all, he stopped plotting when she let out a sound between a scream and a growl,"Your hands are just cold…" He laughed and pushed his hands even farther up her back. She was in a hard place to be trying to hurt him, sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around him, but that didn't stop her from trying.

What stopped her from pulling on his hair was when he started kissing on her neck, and all she could do in return is clutch the back of his shirt. She didn't seem to notice his cold hands going up her shirt even farther. Shinji inwardly sighed, of course she was wearing a sports bra, now he couldn't have the satisfaction of unclasping it without her noticing. At least he was able to send Lisa a 911 text without Hiyori noticing, but apparently she was taking her good time showing up.

She needed to hurry up, before he sent her a never mind text. Knowing Lisa she would still come, try to watch, and throw out pointers. And for some reason that didn't seem like a bad thing in his head. That alone told him he was slowly losing grasp on his self control. He was leaning towards not wanting Lisa to show up now, his mind was saying one thing, but his body was disagreeing with him completely. He pulled her closer to him hoping to get some sort of relief, he was throbbing from their actions and the look on her face showed that she felt it too.

"It's cute when you blush like that." She wanted to tell him to shut up, and not say stupid things like that. But the way she felt right now if she opened her mouth she didn't know what was going to come out. "You're awfully quiet, I've never heard you shut up before in my life." She gave him a dirty look, but still didn't say anything. He was still trying to stall, but he could tell she was getting impatient. "Are you so quiet 'cause you're starting to regret this?"

He was asking her in all seriousness, in a way he still wanted her to change her mind. Her whole life she was against this, and now she was asking for the complete opposite, and he didn't know how things would turn out afterwards. She looked like she had to think about it a second, she wouldn't meet his eyes, "No Shinji, I'm not… But are you?" He knew he couldn't honestly answer that question, because he didn't know the answer himself.

Oh course he was attracted to her, he loved her, and he honestly dreamed out this moment for years. But it was always on their wedding night or something along those lines. He didn't want to reject her, she would get the wrong idea, and if he explained it was the whole virgin bride thing bothering him she would yell at him about how it was her choice and she didn't want it anymore. So he answered her question the only way he could. "Of course not, I'm ready when you are."

"I'm not sure if I'm turned on, or grossed out right now." That voice made Shinji whip his head around in disgust. *Great, now she shows up...*

* * *

**About damn time I got done with this chapter! Completely changed the story from what I wanted it to be, oh well… I'll figure something out.-Chesxca**


	6. Forgive Me

**Why am I so bad at updating, I usually bust out a few chapters a week. Sorry for my shitty updates.**

* * *

**Forgive Me**

Frustration couldn't even begin to describe how she was feeling, she was angry, she was annoyed, and most of all she was let down. To get all worked up for nothing, to get so close to what she wanted and then to get what was the term people used? Cock-blocked, yeah that, she finally got why that term seemed so horrible, it wasn't the word itself that was so bad it was the meaning behind it. She couldn't decide if she was more angry, more embarrassed or more annoyed with herself.

She wanted to be mad at Lisa, she really did, but she couldn't be because every single thing she said was right. Her and Shinji barely did anything at all and she was already feeling in over her head, she couldn't help it though. She still wasn't experienced enough to be used to that sort of thing, and Shinji wasn't wasting anytime showing her exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be mad at Shinji too, if he wouldn't have been stalling for so long everything would be done and over with. Who knew how long he would stall now.

She needed to punch something, or cry, but with her luck she would get caught crying and then she would have another reason to be embarrassed and angry at whoever caught her. She was supposed to be tough, and sure of herself like she always was, or at least she pretended to be. But now she wasn't sure of anything. She was just going to go to bed before she did anything stupid, or even worse embarrassing. She didn't think she could face them right now, and she didn't want another one of those stupid talks they were constantly trying to give her.

She was old enough to make her own decisions, and she was sick of everyone trying to change it. That was between her and Shinji, and if Shinji wanted out, all he had to do is say so. She kicked her door shut with so much force she was surprised it didn't break, and she even double backed to lock it for good measure. Everyone could just leave her alone for the night, and probably most of tomorrow Hiyori felt so stupid for crying, she kept trying to fight her tears, but it was no use. Why the hell was she crying over something so stupid? This was something she wanted so bad, and a year ago she wanted the exact opposite.

* * *

Shinji new he was in shit, he definitely fucked up this time, he just knew Hiyori was going to yell at Lisa, and she was going to find out he was the one who asked her to come in the first place and Hiyori was either going to beat the shit out of him, or even worse never talk to him again. Either way he was screwed and he was just here waiting for the shit to hit the fan. He paced his room back and forward looking up at the door every couple minutes so he could brace himself for the fight he just knew was about to start.

Hearing her door violently slam didn't help things, at least she wasn't kicking holes in throughout the warehouse, yet. The fact Hiyori left his room without a word let him know how upset she really was, usually she yelled and screamed and threatened everyone around her, but that was just normal Hiyori, her silence was truly the dangerous thing here. After the first thirty minutes he gave up pacing, and was trying to figure out the best way to apologize. Should he admit everything to her, he would have felt way better if he was honest with her, even if she was going to be pissed with him?

Even if that was the case, he would feel a lot better being honest with her, than having sex with her under false pretenses just to save his finally got his nerve together, he was going to try his best to talk to her, and explain himself before she blew up. He was just hoping he can fix things, before they got any worse. He tried the handle on her door and it was locked, she never locked her door, it wasn't like he couldn't pick it or force the door open. It's just that he didn't want to make things worse than they already were, he was just going to have to find another way in.

* * *

As hard as she tried she couldn't fall to sleep, all crying did was give her a headache, and because of it she couldn't relax. She wiped her face one last time and stripped down to her underwear, if she couldn't sleep she might as well get comfortable, she let her hair down and switched off the light in her room. She was going to at least fake sleep so everyone would leave her alone. She hated being all wound up, and she hated feeling stupid, but for some reason she felt like every one knew something that she didn't.

She winced when she felt a sore spot on her neck, and she had no idea where it was from, she didn't have any bruises early, not that she remembered anyway, but when she reached up and touched the spot with her finger she knew she had to have picked it up somewhere without noticing. She started to notice other sore spots on her body, and she was wondering where the hell they came from. There were multiple places along her hips, and a couple more on her neck, she even noticed a slight one or two on her along her sides.

She hasn't even spared with anyone lately, and the only contact she had lately was when she when she was either fighting with Shinji or kissing him, and he should be the bruised one from that. That thought made her even more frustrated, her thoughts had her in the middle of blushing and scolding. She just wanted to go to bed, but her body wouldn't let her.

* * *

**Yep I suck at updating, what is this chapter even about? That's what happen when I write at 4am in a hospital. Most likely rewriting this!-Chesxca**


	7. Dream of Me

**Trying to make up for my lack of updates, and am failing miserably.**

* * *

**Dream of me**

Shinji was pacing again, this time in an even stranger place, he felt like a peeping tom or a pervert for pacing outside her window like this, he had it all planned out he would sneak in here, apologize and face the music. But,he felt even worse once he was outside her window, something made him want to turn and leave so he wouldn't make things worse than they already were, he was sure she was crying, and she hated when people caught her doing that.

He finally got it together and climbed through her window unnoticed, she was turned away from him, so it would probably take her a while to notice him at. He knew she was awake, unless some how she was crying in her sleep. He was lucky her bed was on the other side of the room, because if she would of caught him climbing into her bed from the window she would probably put his head back through the wall.

He thought about just wrapping his arms around her and telling her sorry, then what was the worst she could do? Head butt him? That would be pretty bad so he decided against that, or he could just call her, but he didn't want to scare her either, he really didn't think this one through. He went to hug her like he wanted to in the beginning but when he was finally close enough, he realized she wasn't crying at all.

* * *

She kept tossing and turning in bed because she knew she was over reacting, earlier was an innocent mistake and she was just freaking out for no reason. Tomorrow she was going to apologize to Shinji for freaking out on him, and for hitting him, but he had to be used to that now. She still shouldn't of gotten so mad, or blamed him for something he didn't do, and was Lisa supposed to know what was going on the other side of the door, she needed to apologize to her too, she hated apologizing, but she needed to learn how to swallow her pride.

The more she thought about Shinji, the more guilty she felt. He was doing her a favor and she was treating him horribly at every turn. She wanted everything to be on her terms, but she had no idea what she was doing, they needed to work something out, rather than her just bossing him around. The more she thought about it, the worse she was feeling, Shinji could make her feel amazing with just a touch, and she knew it couldn't be the same for him.

She hated being clueless, and being so inexperienced was her own fault for vowing to be a virgin until she was married, and then changing her mind like that. That made Lisa's advice cross her mind all over again, how was she supposed to learn his body when she didn't know her own. It was definitely a difference between the way he touched her, and the way she touched herself. Most of the time when she did it, everything just felt normal, and the rest of the time she just felt embarrassed and stopped all together.

Like now, she was trying to repeat exactly what Shinji was doing earlier, most of the time it just felt normal, some places it felt weird, but every once in a while she would get the same shaky feeling she did every time Shinji touched her like this. After a while that shaky feeling was the only one that stayed, and it was bringing other sensations with it. She was starting to feel warm, which caused her to kick her blankets to the foot of her bed, and even a little bit light headed at points.

Her breathing started to pick up, and she rolled over towards her wall, with her luck someone would catch her in this position, but she remembered locking her door. The farther her hand reached down, the warmer she felt, she could feel the slight wet spot forming between her legs, and failed to control the soft moans escaping her lips. She flipped back over onto her back and was wondering why it was cold in her room, and that's when she noticed she wasn't alone. "Shin-Shinji!"

She heard him laugh, and get up from the chair on the other side of the room. "Don't stop on my account." She wanted to cover herself, and hide her face in shame. Just how much did he see? How long had he been sitting there? And why didn't he say anything? "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." His apology would of meant a lot more if she couldn't hear the amused tone in his voice. He took her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against hers. "If your not going to continue, may I?"

She gasped when his hands replaced hers, but she didn't stop him, everything was almost ten times as intense when he did it rather than her. The combination of his lips on her neck, the hand under her shirt and the other one rubbing her softly through her underwear at the same time was almost too much for hereto handle. One of her hands was clutching the back of his shirt and the other one was tangled in his hair. He whispered something in her ear that she barely caught, she thought he said "just relax," but she still wasn't sure.

She nearly ripped out his hair when she felt him slide his fingers inside of her, but he tried to calm her with kisses so she could adjust to the feeling to him inside of her. "Just tell me, if you want me to stop. Alright?" She nodded and took another shaky breathe before he continued. He was trying his best not to laugh at her reaction, he knew how innocent she was, so her reacting like this wasn't surprising. He wanted to finish this before things got too out of control, he moved the hand that was under her shirt and used it to tease her in the one place he was neglecting.

As soon as he started teasing her, he felt her tighten around his fingers, and her nails dig in his back through his shirt. It took everything in her not to scream his name, but she didn't want to give him that satisfaction, she was still for some reason kind of angry with him. But for some reason he still had a smug look on her face, maybe it was the fact he made her come with practically no effort at all.

He kissed her one last time before he left, she was already dozing off, he knew if he stayed things were going to get out of control and he was still trying to avoid that. He smiled to himself because he was able to hold himself back, and tonight would probably hold her off for a little while longer.

* * *

**I'm trying my best to update, but so far I'm sucking at at. I don't want to put my stories on Hiatus, but I can't update like I was, so their not going to be as frequent as they used to be. -Chesxca**


	8. Tease Me

**I guess my hiatus is finally over, I haven't updated in so long and I'm sorry about that. I just kind of stopped without notice. I usually get writers block after I finish stories, this time I caught a case right in the middle.**

* * *

**Tease me**

Shinji woke up this morning feeling guilty, he still wasn't sure how he felt about last night. There was a mix between regret and excitement, but now he was just all around amused. Every time he and Hiyori were in the same room her face would flush a bright red and she would find a reason to leave, so naturally he was following her around all day.

"Don't you have something else to do?" She was finally getting fed up with him, she was trying her best to avoid him, but every time she turned around she was met with his grin, and a reminder of last night. "Anything else to do?" When the hell did Shinji get so clingy? And why was she so bothered by it? She was used to him being around, but she just wanted to be alone for a little while, but he wasn't allowing it.

"Of course not, I want to spend the whole day with my girl! Is that so wrong Monkey? Eh?" Her face lit up a scarlet red at the "My girl" comment, since when did he say stuff like that. She didn't know what he was up to, but it was starting to piss her off, and she knew everyone else in the warehouse were curious about them being attached at the hip, more than usual. "Besides, its cute when you blush like that."

"What the hell was that?" She was finally fed up with him following her around all day like a lost puppy. Especially if he was going to make stupid comments like that all day, it's not like she was turning red on purpose, he was the one who kept embarrassing her. It just wasn't the fact he was in every single place she went despite her trying to avoid him, it was the stupid look on his face every time she would look up to yell at him. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"What are you so angry about all of a sudden?" His smile didn't fade even with her choking him with his own tie, and the fist she was threatening him with. "You would think you would be in a better mood, after last night and all." He knew he hit the nerve he was aiming for, her already red cheeks spread through her whole face. He knew he was going to get his ass handed to him for that one.

Even though he was picking on her all morning she hadn't even hit him yet, so he was pushing her buttons the best way he knew how. Hiyori usually jumped on him, to kick his ass if he looked at her wrong but today she wouldn't come within a five foot radius of him. "I mean you were in a good mood then…Maybe a we need a repeat to make you stop acting so grumpy today."

* * *

Shinji knew he should have quit while he was ahead, even when he was nursing his nose bleed he was still laughing about her reaction to everything. He knew she was shy, but this is ridiculous, not only did she kick his ass, but she locked herself in her room afterwards. Maybe his teasing went a little too far, but it wasn't like it wasn't the truth or anything. He knew it would probably take her a while to cool off, so it would be safer to send someone else in to check up on her. Every time he so much as thought of going near her door, he could practically feel her fuming on the other side.

* * *

"Then what are you so mad about? Wouldn't be worse if he was avoiding you?" Lisa always has words of wisdom when it came to things like this, even if she was a pervert. She was always serious when she needed to be, and stayed neutral when it came to referring Hiyori, and Shinji's many fights. "In case you forger Hiyori, this is exactly what you asked for. You can't get mad about the things that come with it."

Hiyori was scowling, she knew Lisa was right, but Shinji was doing that shit on purpose. "I dunno, its just weird! And he's just doing it to piss me off and stuff." She was already annoyed she had to explain to Lisa what happen last night, but she was more annoyed that Lisa didn't take her side on the situation. Shinji was the one being annoying, and weird, and a pervert on top of everything.

"And stuff?" Lisa tried her best not to laugh ay how she was acting, but she could see why Shinji was picking on her. She was finally learning her lesson, and it was strange seeing Hiyori do things like blush, or anything else girly for that matter.

"He's trying to embarrass me!" Trying wasn't the right word but she didn't want to admit that his little comments were really getting under her skin like they were. She should have known he was going to act super weird when it came to stuff like this, but she wanted this so bad she didn't even think about the consequences afterwards.

"Well, you can either put up with him trying to constantly embarrass you. Or you can stop letting it bother you. He only does it because you react to it." Hiyori rolled her eyes, how the hell was she supposed to ignore all the stuff he was saying when it was embarrassing and perverted. "Or you could always give him a taste of his own medicine."

Lisa caught her attention now. If there was anyone who was ever a bigger pervert than Shinji it was Lisa, and she definitely knew a thing or two when it came to stuff like this. "Don't say stuff like that and leave me hanging, what did you have in mind?"

* * *

**Not much happens in this chapter, its pretty much just a lead up for the next one, which I am working on right now, hopefully I can upload it later, or at least sometime tomorrow.-Chesxca**


	9. Surprise Me

**Well, I started this on time. Finishing it was a fucking job. I rewrote this so many times, and I didn't even get to where I wanted to in this story. The next chapter will be the last one unfortunately and I will work on it whenever I get the chance.**

* * *

**Surprise Me.**

Hiyori was pacing in the hallway, her thoughts were somewhere between *damn* and *good* it was still pretty early so why the hell was he asleep. She didn't plan on this at all, she didn't even discuss it with Lisa, and it was too late to go back and ask her about it. If she left now there was no way in hell she was coming back, and him being asleep made her less nervous.

She knew she either needed to go in, or go back before someone started asking questions. Pacing in her pajamas outside Shinji's room wasn't exactly normal. Not to mention her room mates never minded their own business. She slid in with the back to the door and tried to relax, she wasn't expecting this. And she was still trying to figure out if this was a good thing, or a bad thing. When she peeked in his room the first time it was obvious he was asleep but now she wasn't so sure.

"Shinji… Are you up?" She whispered his name, she didn't want to wake him up, but she wanted to be sure he was actually sleep and not pretending. She tiptoed across the room towards him, trying her best to be quiet, and careful to step over whatever he left on the floor in the dark. The last thing she wanted to do, is step on something and yell at it, and wake him up in the process. With her temper she knew it was bound to happen, and she didn't want that to her undoing.

She didn't know how to explain herself for being here and she didn't want to do it unless she absolutely had to. She was pretty sure he could take the hint, even if it took him a while to wake up, she would wait. She would rather have to wake him up once she was ready then for him to wake up in the middle of it. She sighed *Its now or never Hiyori* She was holding her breathe, but she was very careful when she slid into bed next to him.

*Safe* She thought she spoke too soon, she jumped a little when he started stir but after a moment or two he was back to normal. "Will you stay asleep you stupid baldy?" She gritted it through her teeth, but he eventually was still again so she could finally relax. There was still a risk of him waking up because of her moving next to him, but she was already here so she would deal with that if it happened.

She slid under the blanket next to him and pulled it over her head, she was halfway there, and he was still asleep so she was feeling pretty good about things. She was surprised her hands weren't shaky, when she started to unbutton the top to her pajamas, maybe it was the fact she would still be fully dressed afterwards or that she just wanted this so bad, it didn't make her nervous anymore. She sat up carefully, to pull the shirt off of her shoulders and threw it carelessly at the side of the bed.

She didn't mind the cool breeze she felt on her arms now, and it was the first time she noticed he left his window open. Her finger grazed the bottom of her stomach when she went to pull her undershirt over her head, the cold was a shock to her body this time, and she was glad she had a blanket she could eventually warm up with, and pulled it up to her chin.

She looked over to Shinji and he was still fast asleep, with his back to her. He seemed so peaceful she almost felt bad she was going to wake him up, this was a bad time to be reconsidering things. But she still wasn't sure rushing things would be the best thing to do. She was tired of waiting, but if the tables were turned she would have kicked his ass for doing something like this. But then again, if she really wanted something, the only way she knew how was to take it.

She was careful to pull off her pants slowly and not to kick them off carelessly like she normally did in her own room. She knew all that kicking would be bound to wake him up, and she would probably just end up getting tangled in the sheets in the process. She kicked her pajama pants to the side the bed with the rest of her clothes, and that was when her nerves finally kicked in.

She was glad she wasn't wearing a bra, she hated those things and it's not like her breast were that big anyway. She thought Shinji would laugh at her for wearing one so she just ditched it all together. Pulling down her underwear was a different story, she was nervous, but her nerves weren't half as bad as when Shinji did. She remembered how her heart almost stopped, and then the many sensations afterwards gave her butterflies in her stomach all over again.

*Now what?* How the hell was she supposed to wake him up, was she supposed to kick him? Push him? Slap him? Like she normally would. Or was she supposed to take a more romantic approach? Like kiss him? Or something else? She didn't know what she was supposed to do. He was the experienced one. She was the virgin, what the hell was she supposed to do. She was freaking herself out, she didn't want to get dressed again and chicken out after all of this work. But right now that didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Well, Hiyori this is one way of telling me what you want…"

* * *

**Why do I write so many damn cliffhangers? Well, I guess this one was appropriate. I didn't want to rush the ending so I had to split it up the best I could. This seemed like a good end point, well middle point. I'm rambling. Thanks for reading-Chesxca**


End file.
